Little One
by sheXfanciesXhim
Summary: One accidental night for the birds turns into Raven's worst nightmare, A little one. She must leave for the good of this said problem, and for the well being of her friends. 2 years later, a new profecy arises. Raven must protect her precious, even if it means going back to the place her Nightmare began... New sumary for Little One, same story! Rated T for suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

**prologue**

Love isn't something you plan. It just happens sometimes. It can happen in the weirdest ways, the happiest ways, and even the saddest ways. Love is love, though, and you can't run from ir. As much as you ignore it or deny it, you'll always know it's there. This is the story of two heroes that encounter something far worse than any villain they faced, something so horribly lovely that has them confused beyond end. This is the story of two love bird plus a little one.

**Chapter 1**

Raven sat in her favorite chair in her room, sipping her cup of herbal tea at one in the morning. She sighed as she felt the hot tea roll down her throat. She had a book in her lap called "Midnight Minds". She had recently bought it at her favorite book store, and she was going to start reading today. She flipped open the cover and flipped a couple of pages until she reached the first chapter, then she began reading.

_Life within a person isn't always what it seems on the outside. You could face people like Samantha who is the meanest Bitch in the world, and find out later she does it because she's having problems, and deep down she is an angel. Or you could meet people like Sara,the nicest person in the world, and find out she does it because its convenient for her. Or like you can meet people like me, Katherine Romane, I look like the freak from the school, with my gothic look and bright misty grey eyes, I am what is known as the "Monster Witch" The most cold-hearted bitch you could meet. The one who could never love or express herself. But really what can I say. I am a cold-hearted bitch only because I don't want to hurt anyone, and I don't love for the same reason, but just because I don't do it willingly, doesn't mean I'll fall into its trap. I did fall in love, and care for someone with all my heart. That person is Adam Nickolas._

Raven stopped reading for a moment. She stared in awe at the book. It was like she was reading her life story in an alternative universe. She picked her cup of tea up from her Victorian nightstand that she bought from an antique's shop. She gulped it down and roughly but it back on the nightstand. The cup tipped and wobbled until it fell down. It crashed into the marble black floor and shattered with great force. Raven jumped from her chair in surprise and landed hard on the floor.

"Damn it!" She yelled when she accidentally stepped on broken glass with her bare feet. She hoped onto the chair and examined her bloody foot. She winced in pain as she tried removing the glass with her hands. She heard running footsteps coming from her hallway. The door swished open, reveling a man with jet black hair.

"Raven, I heard you scream. Is everything all right?" He asked as he walked towards her. She showed him her foot and pointed at the broken cup on the floor. He chuckled softly and kneeled on the ground, picking up the broken pieces of glass. Raven noticed something off about his emotions. She'll have to ask him about it later. Robin put the pieced in the trash bin and helped Raven up. She put an arm around him and he led her to the infirmary.

"I'll get the tweezers and take out the small pieces. Do you want me to bandage up the wound, or are is it going to heal fast?" Robin asked Raven while sitting her on one of the beds. She thought for a moment.

"Um bandage it up, I don't want to waste my energy healing a small wound. Well, actually it depends on how deep it is." She examined it closely, but she couldn't tell from all the blood. He nodded and got out the first aid kit from one of the cabinets Cyborg had built. He searched for the tweezers.

"Ok this might hurt a little." Robin said. Raven scoffed.

"Like it would hurt more than flying through a window." Raven responded. They laughed at the memory of when Raven flew through the window of Scrips Inc. building.

_Flashback  
_

_"Give it up Dr. Light!" Robin yelled at the madman. Dr. Light laughed maliciously. He through his light bombs at Robin, who dogged them easily. Starfire swooped down with Beastboy and the began attacking him. Starfire threw a handful of starbolts and Beastboy turned into a dinosaur trying to squash Dr. Light with his foot. The villain threw a barrier to capture Starfire and he shot Beastboy with his Light Rays. _

_"You fools, no one can turn of Dr. Light!" He said proudly. Cyborg grimaced and Robin smirked._

_"I can!" Raven came down from her Raven form. Before she could say her mantra, Dr. Light threw a new machine at her. It blinded her eyesight and then blew up, causing her to fly across the street and crash through one of the Scrips Inc. windows._

_"RAVEN!" Robin and Cyborg yelled. Dr. Light laughed._

_"The little Darkette is vulnerable now! I invented a devi-"_

_"Shut up all ready man!" Cyborg blasted him in the face. Dr. Light was knocked out after that. Robin ran to the Scrips Inc. building while Cyborg helped Starfire and Beastboy._

_Robin ran into the building while everyone was staring at him. He pressed the elevator repeatedly waiting for the doors to elevator opened and Robin dashed inside pressing the button for the 8 floor. Once the doors opened her ran out to the room where Raven fell through. He entered and saw a mess of broken glass and papers everywhere. He spotted Raven thrown against a desk._

_"Raven!" He ran to her side and examined her. RAven opened one eye and smiled._

_"That was one hell of a "thrown through a window." Robin stared at her and they began a fit of laughter._

_"Lets go home."_

_End of flashback_

"Don't move Rave." Robin plucked a small piece of glass. Raven twitched. Then he won't for the really big one and pulled it out.

"AH!" Raven yelled softly. Robin showed her the big glass piece and threw it in the trash. Then he examined her wound.

"It looks deep so I'll bandage it ok?" Raven nodded. She still had a feeling he was having a problem. She decided to confront him about it, they were best friends after all. She took a deep breath.

"Robin? Why are you so...down?" She asked him. He stopped bandaging and stood still for a moment looking at nothing in particular. He sighed and look up in her deep purple eyes.

"I ended it with Starfire today." He looked back down and began bandaging again. Raven looked at him very surprised. She thought they would last longer than 3 years. Maybe even get married and have kids. Raven secretly had a crush on Robin, after the whole thing where he went to hell and back for her. But she never really looked into her feelings for him, until Starfire and him were dating. She began feeling jealous for no reason and would get uncomfortable when they were around her. Then she ignored it, and everything went back to normal for them. She had felt Robin and Starfire drift apart, and they had begun arguing, but Raven thought they would make up again. Looks like they didn't. She couldn't help but me a little happy.

"I'm sorr-" Robin roughly pressed his lips to hers. She was so surprised she didn't respond, she just stood there while he kissed her. After a couple of seconds, she couldn't help but kiss him back. He licked her lips asking for entrance. She accepted and let him explore her mouth. He then pushed her forcefully onto the hospital bed and pushed his lips to hers again. He began tearing off her cloak and wanting to take of her leotard but she stopped him.

"Not here." She moaned as his lips kissed her neck. She pushed him of playfully and let him to her room. She closed the door and locked it. When she turned around Robin was behind her very, very close. He leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss. The he began kissing her almost desperately and then it went to rough. She jumped on him and he let her towards her bed. Then he got on top of her and kissed her forehead and cheeks and nose, until he reached her mouth again. He began going lower to her jaw line and then to her neck. She began tugging on his cape and shirt, until he finally removed it. Raven gawked at his well-shaped toned body. Then he began tugging on her leotard until she finally unzipped it and took it off, leaving just her bra and underwear. He smiled and began kissing her all over again going further down...

* * *

**Sorry guys I don't do lemon...I wouldn't know how to either...anyways first chapter I hope you like it, and as for the age:**

**Raven:18**

**Robin:19**

**Cyborg and Starfire:20**

**Beastboy:17**

**Please review and I don't care for flames, so if you absolutely think it's necessary please express yourself...thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (2 weeks later)**

Raven laid on her bed remessing the events of two weeks ago. She still couldn't believe what she'd done. What they had done. She felt so guilty the day after, and she guessed Robin did too. They hadn't talked, except share glances at each other with deep meaning. Raven felt something change between them, maybe they might talk about what happened, and sort out their feelings. Robin, though never came to talk to her. They hardly talked at all! Everyone seemed confused by the birds. Cyborg noticed that Robin didn't prepare Raven's herbal tea like he did every single morning. And Raven was locked in her room more than ususal...and that's something to say. He tried talking to Robin if they had gotten in an argument, but Robin would make up an excuse that he had to train, or fill out papers. Things around here were getting weird, and Cyborg knew he had to figure it out.

Starfire, however, wasn't paying much attention to the little details about their behavior. She was still caught up with their break-up and spending her time in her room figuring out what to do about her current situation. She really wanted Robin and her to make up, and be the happy couple they were. She knew that just because they were having some trouble together, didn't mean their wonderful relationship should end so soon. She had to talk to Robin soon, very soon.

Beastboy was just Beastboy. He knew there was some problem between Raven and Robin, but didn't dare figure out more of the problem, in fear of being thrown out the window by Raven or Robin scolding him harshly and give him his great "I'm the leader and my problems are my own, so stay out of it!" speech Robin usually gave. Beastboy had it practically memorized.

Robin was the confused one. He was beating himself over what he did. What he did to Raven. It wasn't fair for her to be taken advantage of like the way he took advantage of her. He wanted to talk to her about it, but he couldn't start a conversation. What he did was unforgivable. He broke up with Starfire and was so confused. Then Raven just happened to be there when he was thinking of ways to get over Starfire. He kissed her, thinking maybe he could have feelings for Raven like he did a long time ago, back when he saved her from Trigon, he felt something towards her. Then the Tokyo incident happened and he forgot Raven, and went to Starfire. The truth was, he still had feelings for Raven. That's why he couldn't resist her touch, especially when he kissed her and when he could hold her. That's why he went over the limit with her. He needed to talk to her, and soon.

**1 month later **

Raven woke up to her usual routine: GO to the bathroom, wash face, get into shower, change, crush teeth, and go for breakfast. She stretched and let the sun hit her face and warm her up. She had been getting up later than usual for some odd reason. She shrugged it of and went to pick her clothes for the morning. She was going out as a civilian to shop for some new books. She picked out some red skinny jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. Then she got her favorite combat books and her then her under garments. She took a quick shower and combed her short cropped purple hair. After she stepped out and headed for the kitchen, where she could all ready hear the Meat V.S. Tofu argument that went on every morning.

She headed for the counter and sat in of the chairs. Cyborg had out some bacon and Beastboy...some tofu bacon? She wasn't sure but then Cyborg started cooking the bacon. It sizzled on the pan and the aroma spread across the room. Suddenly Raven was feeling sick. She didn't know why. Had she ate something bad? She thought about the things she had eating last night. But it was only her herbal tea, and tea doesn't spoil. She looked at the bacon Cyborg was currently cooking. She got up quickly and wobbled a little.

"Hey Rae you all right?" Cyborg asked. Beastboy stopped trying to get rid of the bacon and looked up at Raven. "You look greener than Beastboy."

"I think I'm going to be sick!" She ran out the common room and into the hallway. Robin was barely walking into the kitchen when Raven bumped into him. She didn't stop and apologize, but ran straight through and headed for the bathroom. Robin ran behind her to make sure she was all right. He walked in and saw Raven leaned over the toilet and vomiting. Starfire, Cyborg and Beastboy peeked through the doorway. Robin touched Raven's back, she wiped her mouth and turned around to face him. She half smiled at everyone and headed to her room.

"Ugh, what happened." Raven wondered when she entered her room. She headed towards the bathroom. She leaned on the counter top and looked at herself in the mirror. She was paler than usual, but nothing different maybe a little green. She got her toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed her teeth. She went back to bed and laid down, she had a massive headache after she vomited her brains out. She groaned and covered herself. She drifted into sleep, and then suddenly she shot up.

"No way in hell!" She threw of the covers and ran outside. Cyborg and Beastboy where playing resident evil. Robin was listening to his music, and Starfire was feeding Sliky and trying to catch Robin's gaze.

"I can shoot more zombies than you can." Beastboy proudly gushed.

"No way grass stain I can!" Then they began shooting wildly. They stopped when Raven ran in. They looked at her in surprise.

"Are you feeling better Rae?" CYborg asked. She nodded quickly and began to speak.

"Do any of you know where the nearest Farmacy is?" They looked at her confused. " Uh...for some medicine."

"Rave, we have medicine in the Med lab." Cyborg got up and walked towards her.

"I know but this is a special kind of medicine." She replied.

Beastboy began speaking never taking his eyes of the screen" I saw one near that creepy bookstore you go to. Just like a block away." She nodded and disappeared through the floor. Beastboy sat down again and through the other game controller at Cyborg. He caught it and they went back to kiling zombies. Starfire and Robin exchanged a confused look. THe Starfire walked towards Robin, hands n front of her.

"Uh may I speak to you, privately?" She asked him sheepishly. He hesitantly nodded and they they left.

**At the farmacy**

Raven walked in nervously. How come she never knew about this? She walked up to the front and waited until someone attended her. She looked at all the shelves with medicine of every kind. Cyborg had more of course. A lady with blonde hair and blue yes and a fake Barbie smile walked in from the back room.

"How may I help you?" She asked in the "I need to be sweet so shut up" voice. Raven stammered on what to tell her.

"Uh-um pregnancy test?" She finally said. The lady smirked and lifted her eyebrows in interest.

"Hold one." She spoke to the other lady and then she went to the back room. Raven waited anxiously. The lady came back and gave her a bag. Raven paid and ran out the door and then teleported into her room. She ran to the bathroom and took out the contents in her bag. She did what the directions told her and waited impatiently. She pondered on what to do. he heard a beeping and peeked.

"Oh no!" She was positive now. Raven Roth was pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

All that Raven could think was how to tell Robin she was pregnant with his child. She was in deep shit like never before...maybe even bigger than Trigon himself! She had no idea how to raise a child at 18, and she wasn't going for abortion either! She sat down to calm her nerves. She had to tell him, I mean it would be noticeable in a couple of months. This was going to be a tough, not to mention telling Starfire (her best friend) that she was pregnant with her ex-boyfriend's baby. Raven never felt so confused in her life. How could one night turn into this! How could one pleasure turn into a disaster! Raven didn't have the answer.

"Ugh..." She groaned. She began to feel sick again, from the baby and from thinking about her Boy Wonder. She leaned into the toilet again, and vomited her brains out.

**XXX**

Robin paced throughout his room, thinking about what Starfire just told him.

_Flashback_

_Starfire led Robin out of the common room and into her hallway. She stood nervously fidgeting, and Robin looking around trying to avoid her gaze. She stepped forward, catching Robin's attention. She smiled shyly and took his hands warmly._

_"Robin, I try to forget our moments of badness, but then I cross a pone those moments in which we are happy. I have done the thinking seriously. I do not think we should end our relation of the ship and stop going on our couple outings for minor problems, that I have heard many people call Spats of the Lovers, when we could be the together again. I believe strongly that if we do the caring for each other, that we should not let those problems cross between us. I hope you do the considering of what I have told you. I still have the wonderful feelings for you, and I hope you do the feeling the same." She took a breath and kissed Robin on the cheek, leaving the wonder boy in complete confusing concerning his feelings. She smiled kindly at him and went back to join the others._

_End flashback_

Robin had the sudden urge to punch something, but he managed to contain it. Things were so confusing for him. He had broken up Starfire, then he slept with Raven, he developed-no more like realized his feelings for Raven, then Starfire wants to get back together!

"This is why Batman said not to date your teammates..." Robin thought aloud. He wasn't the kind of guy to date people actually. But Starfire was different, she was an alien, a very beautiful alien girl! Then Raven...she understood him like no one else could ever! She knew his emotions and thoughts and even a part of his life. They were both orphans in this life, his parents were gone, and her parents...things were complicated with hers. She was also a kind of beauty that couldn't compare to any other girl, not even Starfire. She had mystic amethyst eyes and purple hair, and her soft pale skin tone. She was also calm and intelligent, not overly bubbly and didn't take one hour to explain romantic remarks. Robin sat on his bed and sighed. This was such a complicated matter, not even Boy Wonder could overcome. He heard a light, almost shy knock on his door. He got up and opened the door reviling one of his problems. This one was the mystic demoness by the name of Raven. He smiled and let her in. They had a lot to talk about. He noticed she was covered more than usual. Her cloak was surrounding her whole body like a blanket, making her look helpless and...cute to Robin. He closed the door behind him. Raven paced around looking at particularly nothing, she looked nervous.

"Raven I-"

"Listen Robin-" They realized they both were talking at the same time, and began blushing a bit.

"You go first." Raven said. He nodded. He was hesitant at first but began speaking, not looking at her eyes.

"Listen Raven, about the other night, I think it was a mistake. I was depressed, and I used you. I'm sorry, I really am." Raven stared in shock. She was confused and angry. How could Robin say that. Especially now that her got her pregnant! She felt hurt and betrayed that he used her like that. Raven thought there might have been something between them, but then again she was an emotionless demon who tried to destroy the world by letting her father use her as the portal. Maybe she should have just continued being emotionless, and not let herself feel a little.

"How could you?" She said clearly hurt by his words. Robin sighed.

"I'm sorry Raven, I'm so sorry. This wasn't meant to happen, this should have never happened." He said hesitantly. She stared at him until he met her eyes. There was sadness and anger in them. He looked away quickly. Raven wrapped her arms around herself, around the tiny baby inside her womb. Robin's baby. She began feeling anger again. Anger towards Robin, who let this happen and now left her alone to battle this. He didn't even have a clue about the baby, and Raven wasn't sure she wanted to tell him. She looked at him with fury, she breathed in and...

"HOW CAN YOU SAY YOUR SORRY? YOU RUINED MY LIFE NOW, AND YOU DON'T EVEN REALIZE IT! YOU USED ME! AND THAT'S THE WORST THING YOU COULD HAVE DONE ROBIN! I DON'T USUALLY GET ANGRY, but-but that was the worst thing ever done to me." Robin looked at Raven in awe. He had never heard the girl ever yell, or express her feelings so freely.

Right outside, there were three titans listening in on the demoness's outburst. They had heard yelling and ran to see what was wrong. Then they made out the source of the yelling, Raven. They had never really heard her yell, so they decided what she was saying.

"Raven I-I, it was an accident!" Robin said. She looked at him again, now with hurt eyes. Robin was confused at how much emotion was going on with her, Raven was confused at how much emotion she was showing. She didn't know if it was just her pregnancy mood swings, or the fact that she was actually hurt.

"Damn sure it was an accident! You started it with kissing me!"

"Well you kissed me back!"

"But you started taking of my cloak!"

"And you took me to your room!"

"But you kissed me Robin! You started it!"

"I KNOW RAVEN I KNOW!"

"NO YOU DON'T ROBIN! YOU HAVE NO CLUE! NO DAMN CLUE OF WHAT YOU CAUSED-" Raven just realized three familiar beings outside the door. She turned away from Robin and headed towards the door opening it. Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire. Robin stared dumbfound, while Raven in complete anger.

"Rae? What were you two arguing about?" Cyborg asked while picking himself of the floor. Followed by the other two, nodding their heads. She looked at Robin.

"Did you two, like sleep...sleep together?" Beastboy asked. Robin and Raven looked at each other again. Beastboy, Cyborg and Starfire gasped in surprise. Then Starfire looked at Raven and Robin in rage and hurt.

"You did the loving to each other? Robin is this true? You love Raven, is that why you did the breaking up with me!?" Starfire asked, eyes tearing up. Robin looked at her guilty. Starfire turned to Raven.

"I believed that we were friends. But I know friends do not do the sleeping with each others boyfriends. I love Robin, and I thought he did the loving to me. But I was wrong, he does the loving to you! You played me Robin! I DID THE CARING FOR YOU! I DID THE LOVING YOU! AND YOU DIDN'T! AND RAVEN! I BELIEVED WE WERE FRIENDS! BUT FRIENDS DON'T HURT EACH OTHER LIKE THIS!" Starfire ran out of the room sobbing. Beastboy looked at them.

"I agree with Starfire, friends don't do that. Maybe Robin was understandable because he was depressed, but Raven I thought you were the one who could have prevented this but I see now that you don't really care about Starfire, and how should I know you actually care about us if you hurt her in the most painful way as possible?" Beastboy ran out the room to find Starfire. Raven felt awful. She knew Beastboy was right, she was a horrible friend. Raven turned to Cyborg.

"I believe you are also against be." Raven said. Cyborg was conflicted. He didn't know weather to agree with Beastboy or not. Raven was his little sister, and it was hard to go against her.

"Look Rae, I'm not saying you guys did the right thing, but I'm not against you." Cyborg said angrily. Robin winced a little but managed to keep his cool. Cyborg looked at them and shook his head. "Just try to settle this quietly." Then he left out the door. Raven looked at Robin.

"I'm sorry I lost control Robin." She said sadly, he nodded.

"It's ok, I'm sorry about all of this. I'm a bad leader. Maybe we should forget about this all Raven." He looked at her and smiled weakly. She didn't do any gestures back. _Oh Robin, If only it was that easy to forget... _Raven thought. She nodded and dissapeared through the floor. She appeared in her room. She paced back and forth thinking of what to do. First Starfire probably hated her. Beastboy DID hate her now. Cyborg was confused. and Robin-She did not feel like stressing over. She also couldn't tell them she was crazy in fear of being burned my Starbolts, crushed my a mammoth and most likely neglected by Cyborg forever, and again she did not want to think about Robin. She had to decide soon, before she ruined anything else.

**XXX**

**Next Day 4:00  
**

****Raven looked down a all her bags. Lat night she decided she would have to leave the Titans. Leave them to raise her baby without worry. Raven wasn't the girl who would quit easily, or be bothered by her teammates like that. But she had a baby to raise. She wasn't going to let anything happen to it, she didn't want him or her to be treated like she was. She was going to make sure the baby would have the happy childhood she couldn't have. She wrote a quick note to the titans.

_Dear Titans, and friends if you still consider me one,_

_ This was a last minute thought, but I think I must leave the team, for personal reasons you wouldn't like to know. I'm not the gushy person, but I would like to thank you all for giving me the friendship I didn't think existed, for helping me in my toughest time, and just for being with me. I'm sorry to all of you that I've caused pain, I'm sorry Starfire especially, that I did what best friends shouldn't do. I'm sorry you doubted me Beastboy. I'm sorry Cyborg that I'm not the sister that you wanted. I'm sorry Robin that we met, and that I managed to conceive feelings for you, I'm sorry I ruined your relationship with Starfire. I'm sorry to all of you  
_

_Your friend,  
_

_Raven P.S. Don't try to find me please, trust me, you might not like what you find...  
_

__Raven read through her note, slightly sickened of what she actually wrote. She set it at the dinner table. She looked around the tower for the last time and fazed through.

**XXX**

Robin got up later than usual. Actually quite late, 7:30 late. He yawned and walked in the kitchen. What he saw was unexpected. Beastboy was sulking in a corner, Starfire had tears stained on her cheeks and more falling. Cyborg looked like he was also about to cry. Robin walked in and everyone's eyes turned to him. Starfire ran to him and sobbed.

"F-FRIEND R-RAVEN! SHE-GONE-FAULT-MINE!" Starfire cried. Robin motioned to Cyborg who handed him a small letter. Robin scanned through and looked lost for a moment. He read through so many times he couldn't count.

"Raven."

**XXX**

****Raven looked up at the big sign. _Welcome to Bludhaven! _It read. Raven sighed and began walking towards a small apartment building she managed to find in an incredibly short amount of time. This was the city her baby would grown up, not the prettiest or safest, but at least happier than Azarath.

* * *

**I feel this chapter sucked! It was confusing to write! But I hope the next one will meet your standards! Please don't flame this chapter! I know it's horrible but try to stick with me! I came up with this idea this morning during P.E. with my friend who also happens to write storied here! But I hope you still like it!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Titans searched everywhere for RAven. Up and down every corner, every shadow, even under rocks. They couldn't believe there friend could disappear into thin air, but then again this was Raven they were talking about. She could hide and never be found. Raven...that was the constant thought for the titans, their Raven. They all felt some deep guilt. Cyborg blamed himself for not talking to her more often, or not listening to her side of the story throughly on the matter. He felt part of his soul shatter when he read her letter. His precious sister was gone.

Beastboy mentally and sometimes physically slapped himself. He knew Raven was sensitive when it came to friends, her friends. He shouldn't have said such harsh words to her. How could he think he never trusted her? Maybe he was mad that she chose Robin. Beastboy had a little crush on Raven. Not the kind that would tear him apart, but he liked her. Now she was gone for hurting her with his words. They were suppose to be friends. He was suppose to be her friend. All those times Raven helped Beastboy with his problems, and she even tried to break Terra free from her rock and Raven didn't even like her. She did it for him, and what did he give in return? Nothing...

Starfire was very sad her "Best of the Friends" was gone. She cried for weeks and weeks. She wanted her to be back, but as much as they tried to find her, she wasn't found. She didn't want to be found. Starfire wasn't going to loose hope. She would try to get her friend back. Starfire really was angry with herself. Her feelings got in the way of her thinking. When she found out that Robin and Raven slept together, she couldn't help but feel betrayed and cheated on. But know she saw that they were in love, more than she ever was with Robin. Even thought she loved him deeply, she wouldn't ruin his love life for her own selfish reasons. She would be depressed for a while, but she rather her friends be happy, then all of them separated. Once again, the alien began to cry.

Robin was the worst of all. He couldn't focus anymore. Everytime he went on a mission or needed to focus on something important, he wouldn't concentrate and then he would get hurt, kicked, punched, you name it. He never ment, never intended to let Raven feel bad. He never once thought that she would get so hurt, that she would leave the team. And she was hiding something, he could feel it, but he was to absentminded to put the clues together. Robin spent his free time trying to track her down, but unfortunately, she left no trace at all. He was worried that he would never find her, and he would loose his best friend forever, he didn't want that. Robin was of now, a ruined soul.

**Time skip (2 years later)**

"Violet Arella Roth, you get down from there!" Raven yelled at her two year old daughter, who was currently giggling as she swung on a chandelier. unfortunately for Raven, Violet developed her fathers acrobatic skills. The young mother creeped on a chair and picked her daughter of the arms of the golden chandelier. The little girl screamed playfully as her mother tickled her sides to break her hold. She caught the 2 year old gracefully and stepped down from the chair.

"Little missy, you could get hurt! You listen to your mommy next time or I will get the tickle monster!" Raven leaned into the girl and growed playfully as she leaned towards her tiny pale face and kissed her button nose. The mother laughed and walked out of the beautiful decorated living room and headed towards her shared bedroom.

"Momma! Again again!" Violet wined as she slithered out of her mothers light grip. Raven sighed as her daughter jumped on her queen bed with her shoes on. Raven walked towards her daughter's drawers and pulled out her pajama shirt and pants, who happened to be boys jammies and coincidentally a Robin style pajama. Raven still remembered the day Violet begged her mother to buy it for her.

_"Little One, which jammies do you want?" The young mother asked her daughter. They walked into Children's Place at Bludhaven Mall. The little girl got up from her stroller and walked into the girls section. She 'ewed' and 'yucked' at all the pajamas there. Her mother groaned knowing her little girl would take forever. She walked towards her and attempted to pick out the best looking ones, but instead found herself agreeing with her daughter. All the pajama's had ponies and barbies and teddy-bears, and Raven knew her daughter wasn't into those stuff. She turned towards Violet and found she wandered into the boys section._

_"MOMMA! LOOKY LOOKY! IS A WOBIN JAMMA! I WANNA GE IT! PWEEZE MOMMA" Raven looked at the outsit her daughter had and almost winced in pain. Her daughter's hero HAD to be Robin. Well like mother like daughter. Robin smiled tenderly and took the jammies out of her daughter's hands and inspected it. She laughed at how detailed they made it. It had his uniform just right with all the right shades of traffic light colors._

_"Good choice, but this is way to big for you." She put it back on the rack and searched for the smallest one they had, which was still big for her. Violet took on her mothers petite size. Raven walked hand on hand with her daughter to the cashier. Violet squealed as her mother paid. _

_Although it might be a painful to buy her daughter her fathers pajama, she wanted her daughter to know her her father was...once she got a little older._

"Momma?" Violet asked as Raven slipped her daughters top on.

"Yes my Little One?" She asked her daughter while she slipped of Violet's tiny shoes.

"Does Momma thin tat Viet will meet Wobin? I wanna meet im Momma! He my favowit hewo of all the hewo's of da whole wowled! Momma can we go to Jumpy City weaw Wobin lives?" Raven eyes hinted pain. She wanted her daughter to know who her father was, but she didn't know if Violet was ready, or more like she didn't know if she was ready to reunite with her friends. Even after two years, she was still hurt. Even more when she looked at her daughter, and saw how much she resembled to Robin. With her jet black hair, her acrobatic skills, and even the way her personality was! Just as stubborn and determined as Robin. Not to mention she didn't give of signs of any powers, which we was very glad. She didn't want her daughter to rid all emotion.

"Maybe for your birthday, hows that?" Raven said taking of her daughter shorts. The little girl jumped on the bed squealing like Starfire in her purple underwear. Raven giggled at her daughter's actions and quickly picked her up and slipped her green pajama bottoms.

"Yay! My Birfday is in uh...twee months!" She said holding up for fingers instead of three. Raven nodded and slipped into a black tank-top and blue sweat pants. She slithered into bed next to her daughter and kissed her goodnight.

"Nighty Nighty Momma! Donth let the beggy buggies catch you!" She said in a very serious tone. Raven giggled and yawned.

"Yes, don't let the beggie buggies catch you!" She replied. Her daughter scooted into her. Raven smiled peacefully as she heard her daughter begin to breath deeply as she fell into deep, deep sleep. Raven thought of three months. She didn't know how she would take Violet down to Jump City, maybe in disguise. RAven hoped Violet would forget about it, but she knew it was impossible. Raven began to drift into deep sleep. Were she dreamt of the night were things took a turn. The night with Robin.

* * *

**So that was chapter 4 of Little One, and I hope it met you expectations. SOrry it has been a while, but I got grounded and now I'm only allowed on weekends! But I hope this chapter was enjoyable and please review, since it's the only thing that keeps me going! Oh and if you want, here is a description of Violet, not as descriptive as I'm going to make it, but just the basics...**

**Violet Arella Roth (Grayson)**

**Hair: Jet Black always in tiny little pigtail at the top of her head, and her hair is bellow her jaw**

**Eyes: Amethyst**

**Skin: Frosty pale**

**Height: VERY tiny!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So I know I've disappointed those who read this story for not updating. I was busy with school and well I really need to pass my classes to graduate so I'm very sorry. I haven't given up on this story just to make it clear! I will finish it but the updates may vary in length of time so Please continue reading if you don't mind waiting for chapters. Let's continue were we left off.**

**Chapter 5**

Mother and Daughter were soundly asleep in the warm bed. The day was dreary and rainy and perfect for staying inside and drinking hot chocolate. The rain patted slowly and calmly on the roof of the small cottage right outside the city of Bludhaven. A very noisy and scary city to be at. It was cold, dark, and dangerous alleys among the corners of dark buildings. In one of those alleys, a man around his mid-20's resided. He stood under a doorway to protect himself from the rain. Arms crossed and leaning on the wall, the man was a tall figure. You'd consider his appearance scary with his worn out leather jacket, black jeans and his signature combat boots. His hair was shoulder length and very scrubby black. He wore a black Victorian hat shading his eyes. A black eye-patch was worn on his face, covering his left eye which hosted a very ugly scar, running from the top of his forehead and horizontally across his eye. A very intimidating figure indeed.

The man stood against the wall for quite some time, planning, and waiting for the right time to go out and seek his treasure. The rain began to recede and the man began his walk.

**XXX**

Violet wasn't one to wake up early, and Raven wasn't one to wake up late. Violet was woken up by the rain and Raven remained sleeping because of the quiet, peaceful beat she heard on the roof. The little girl rubbed her amethyst eyes and clumsily hopped of bed. She walked around the house playing with anything interesting she found. Once she got bored with playing with a ball of string she wandered back to her mother to see if she was awake. She found her mother's sleeping form tangled in the sheets and breathing deeply. Violet was tired of wearing her jammies even though they were Robin pajamas. She walked into the closet and tried getting anything of hers she could find. She saw her Robin costume and reached for it, but managed to drop a box. It landed with a soft thump. Violet peaked to see if she had woken her mother, but she still layed in the same position. Curious as a two year old is, violet opened the box ad found weird objects she had never seen before. There were a couple of books in weird symbols she could not identify, even if the two year old was very smart. She rummaged deeper and felt some soft cloth. She pulled it out and looked at the strange blue cloak. She wanted to try it on so as best as she could, she tied it around her small shoulders. The cloak covered her completely and her face was hidden behind the large hood. Violet ran around for a while, entertained by the newly found outfit, but her mind still wanted to see what more interesting objects she could find. She ran back to the box and pulled out more stuff untill right at the bottom she found the most amazing object of all. The titans communicator. Violet already knew what it was since she had a fascination for the team of superheroes and began playing with it. She tried opening it and pressing buttons, but the screen remained black. She turned the communicator around and found one single red button. She clicked it and the device began beeping rapidly. Violet was through the object, thinking the noise was scary and ran to her mother, who had just jumped up from the noise. Raven looked in the closet and gasped, covering her mouth.

"Oh no!" Violet had accidentally triggered the alarm for help. Violet who had been hiding under the covers, ran past her mother and grabbed the communicator. Raven was to shocked to noticed that the screen had turned on.

**Titans Tower**

The team of superheroes were all sprawled on the couch watching some morning cartoons. All had hardly done anything else since there fellow teammate had disappeared. Villains hardly roamed the city now a days, and when they did it was some measly robbery at the bank. THe titans took out their anger and feelings on the poor villains, and most would end up hospitalized for quite some time. None payed attention to what they did anymore. Slowly as the days went by, the group had begone to drift apart, everyone usually in a bad mood and yelling at each other. It was close to corruption, and none payed notice.

Cyborg was very worried about the team. He knew if they disbanded everyone would be lost. They would be roaming city by city without purpose. Raven's disappearance had made everyone edgy, including himself but he knew they needed to get back on their feet. Two years of mourning was long enough.

"Hey listen up." Cyborg spoke up quietly. Each looked up with weary blank eyes. "Look I know things have been tough since...since her departure, but we can't continue crying and beating each other up for it. We need to get back on our feet, even if it's hard. We can't let ourselves drift apart anymore than we all ready are. Come on we need a clean up! I'll make some nice bacon with eggs!" Cyborg hoped his little speech would help them. He could see in there eyes they wanted to try. Beastboy's mouth opened, like he wanted to say something.

"How about Tofu eggs and bacon instead?" He challenged. Cyborg smiled widely. Starfire perked up seeing what had just begun.

"No _Grass Stain_ MEAT!" Cyborg yelled. Beastboy smirked and so they began their meat v.s. tofu argument. Robin smirked a bit. He looked over at Starfire who had begun to take out ingredients from the fridge.

"I believe this calls of the celebration! I shall make my famous Blorthog pudding!**(1)**!" She began to fly humming a happy little tune as she prepared her dish. Robin smiled sadly. He wished Raven were here, he wished she were here all the time. Suddenly a beeping sound came from the main room screen **(2). **The titans ran to see what was happening. It was the signal for trouble from another titans. They gasped when they realized what was in front of them. It was Raven clearly shocked herself. Suddenly there was a fast blur and a tiny face appeared on the big screen.

_"Momma is Woabin it the theen_ thithans!"**(3)**The titans had a look of pure confusion. Raven snapped out and growled softly.

_"Violet, I need that now."_

_"Catch me firthst!" _The screen was moving around as if someone was running. It turned to Raven chasing after it and giggling was heard.

_"VIOLET IT IS NO TIME FOR GAMES GIVE IT BACK-NO DON'T GET ON THE CHANDALIER AGAIN! Damn! VIOLET ARELLA ROTH!" _The child holding the communicator began swinging on the chandalier back and forth. The Titans were scared the little girl would fall. There was shuffling heard and then Raven was shown scolding a little girl much resembling to Raven.

"Raven?" The titans said in unison. Raven turned to look at them and shut the communicator rapidly.

"NO WAIT! DAMN!" Robin yelled. The others were still surprised.

"Did she say Violet Arella Roth? And did the girl call her Mommy?" Beastboy said confused. Cyborg cleared his throat.

" While you were shocked and confused, I managed to pin=point her location down to Bludhaven."

* * *

**Sorry again for the late update. So I know some of you, one in particular, think the story is going to fast. I agree but it's made this way for a reason. I don't want to spend 10 chapters explaining stuff when it will reveal throughout the story, and I know Raven is a little OOC but again its for the sake of this story. I hope you like the chapter and tell me what you think! Chaoo!**

**1: The word Blorthog is a tamaranean word for A celebration for the renewal and maintenance of close friendships and I added the pudding a the end.**

**2: I had no idea what to call the huge computer screen that shows in a lot of episodes.**

**3: These scenes weren't planned at the beginning but my friend really wanted some comedy I guess, so it is dedicated to her.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Raven grabbed the communicator and smashed it on the ground over and over, and made it explode with her powers. She hoped it was enough. Violet had run out yelling sadly she could not talk to her 'Woabin' any more.

"Damn! I knew I should have hidden it somewhere safer! Damn you Raven! Damn you!" A lamp exploded. that had not happened I the last two years. She rubbed her temples while chatting the words she hadn't spoken.

"Azarath...damn you...metrion...Robin...Zinthos...damn you!" She calmed down and went to check on Violet. The little girl was sniffling while hugging an oversized pillow way to big for her body. Raven sat down next to her and patted her back softly.

"Momm-*sniff*a I wane*sniff* ed to talk with Woa*snif*bin." She started bawling her eyes out and screaming and well throwing a tantrum like any other little girl would do. Raven sighed and let her get out her emotions. She went to make some herbal tea to calm down her nerves a little, while Violet continued crying. Raven felt very guilty that she couldn't...more like wouldn't let her daughter talk with her father.

**Titans**

"Damn it Cyborg hurry up! SPEED SPEEED!" Robin yelled out. The titans were currently on there way to Bludhaven to find their lost team mate. Robin was agitated and paranoid at the moment from Cyborg's slow driving. Robin knew the T-car could go a lot faster since Cyborg updated it.

"Shut up I can't concentrate! And I won't speed! This is as fast as were going and it's fast enough, so sit you little butt down on the chair before I tie you up and dump you in the trunk! stupid annoying hair gel freak.." CYborg mumbled the last part. Robin sat down angrily and stared out the window.

Starfire was so excited she would be seeing her best friend again. She had gotten over Robin in the last two years. It wasn't easy, but afterall she wanted what was best for him. She would always love him, but if she wasn't the right girl, she wouldn't push it. She was happily single for the moment and had a secret crush on Titans east's best archer.

Beastboy was to bewildered that they found Raven to actually think about it. He was also trying to figure out who the little girl was. But heck, Beastboy wasn't the detective, Robin was. Which surprised him that he took so long in finding Raven.

**Back to Raven**

Raven sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today. Ever since the events of the morning, everything was chaos. Violet was angry and currently taking a nap since she wasted so much energy crying for her dear Robin. Raven destroyed the communicator so the Titans wouldn't track her...if they didn't all ready. She picked up her herbal tea and took a deep sip, inhaling the sweet smooth aroma. Suddenly, she heard a loud piercing scream belonging to her daughter. Raven dropped her cup abruptly and ran to the room in battle position. SHe gasped at the frightening scene she never though she'd see again.

The room was in hell! Violet screaming as four red eyes appeared on her. A dark booming voice bounced of the walls. It was a prophecy Raven never heard before.

"The daughter of the portal has great power

He will take her soon

The day of the bloody moon

May all mortals begin to cower" **(1)**

The room begin flaming up and Raven knew she had to protect her child. She threw herself in from of her and power got surged through her body painfully. It shocked her like electricity. She managed to stay awake long enough to see someone arriving at her house. She didn't know who it was but there aura gave a familiar feeling. Last thing she heard was Violet's scream.

"WOABIN!"

* * *

**So sorry for the short chapter! I know I'm rushing the story, but I don't want to spend to looooong on them finding her or anything! Next chapter will be the titans points on finding Raven! And again sorry for the rushing, but I need to rush the first part in order to get to the climax faster and begin the fluffyness and action! Hope you enjoyed this mini chapter! Next one will be up either friday or the weekend depending if I have no plans! And lucky for you I have break next week so more more more chapter! Love you reviewers!**

**Kisses,**

**Muah! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Titans

Cyborg was one more complaint close to shoving Robin in the trunk with tape covering his annoying mouth! He had kept asking every minute or so to hurry up. As if none were trying to hurry. But Cyborg didn't put it against him, since he knew he was very nervous. He turned to Robin who has arms crossed and fidgeting ever second. Cyborg turned the corner to Bludhaven and headed further throughout the city. Everyone looked around at the gloominess of the people. In a way it described Raven. People walked sluggishly to work and kids played in the out of date playground. The state in the city was very horrendous. Jump City looked like heaven compared to this dump.

"Why does the city of Bludhaven look the saddened?" Asked Starfire, clearly surprised. Everyone shrugged as they passed a cafe shop. Cyborg drove by what they GPS that tracked Raven informed. He took a lot of turns into dark alleys and out, until he reached a small street heading out to Bludhaven. Birkwood road was Raven's street name. The house was pretty, it looked like a small enchanted cottage you would see in fairytales. Suddenly there was a thundering roar throughout the house. Everyone heard a loud booming voice they all knew to well.

_"The daughter of the portal has great power_

_He will take it soon_

_May all mortals begin to cower  
_

_The day of the bloody moon"**(1)**  
_

Robin and the titans, by instinct, ran inside to wear the voice was most loud. It wasn't hard to track it down to a room illuminated by red fire. Robin managed to kick down the door in time to see Raven get struck by the fire. The titans appeared shortly. A little girl no older than two looked teary up at them and scared for Raven. Her eyes the showed recognition and admiration when she looked at Robin.

"WOABIN?!" She screamed in surprise. Robin looked at the small girl resembling to Raven a lot. She focused back on Raven and began shaking her rapidly.

"MOMMA! MOMMA! WAKY UP!" Everyone stared gaping at the scene. The little girl began crying.

"She-Raven-daughter-WHAT!?" Beastboy stuttered. The girl walked up to Robin pleadingly.

"Woabin pweeze safe Momma! Youw a hewo!" Robin looked down at the girl and smiled tenderly. He nodded and walked to Raven. He picked her up gently and smoothed her hair. Raven twitched and groaned. She opened her eyes and looked up in surprised at Robin's masked eyes. Then they wandered around the room to all the titans and finally landed on Violet. Violet ran to her mother and hugged her and Robin at the same time. They all felt strangely comfortable in the little girls hold. Raven came to her senses and pushed both of them of, gently, and got up dizzily. Violet looked up at her and Raven down at her.

"Raven..." Robin spoke up. She turned and looked at him.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" She asked all of them. They smiled sheepishly at her. Robin took Raven's hands as he has done so many times before. She looked up at him angrily.

"We came to bring you home Raven." She looked at all of them nodding. She knew once they found out about Violet, or more like who she was they wouldn't want her back.

" Do you know who she is?" Raven pointed at Violet. Beastboy nodded proudly.

"Yeah, she's your daughter right?" Raven widened her eyes and smirked.

"No she's my daughter and Robins."

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter again but there all going to be short since I'll update one literally once a dayor maybe twice since I have so many free time on my hands! I'll try but I won't promise to try to make the chapter longer next time! Oh and again sorry this is going really fast!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Everyone stayed silent. It was a shock for to hear that Raven had a child, Robin's child. Millions of things were going throughout the Titans minds. Beastboy processed the information a little slower than the others. Putting the pictures together, he knew she wasn't lying. He felt almost jealousy towards Robin. He had it all. The girls, the problems, the girls, the action, the leadership. Everything Beastboy could probably never have. He didn't hate Robin of course. He was one of his friends, but all friends sometimes feel jealousy towards each other. Beastboy looked at the little girl then at Raven and Robin. Of course, she looked like both her parents. Suddenly Beastboy let his jealousy go. He knew both of them would have a hard time, not to mention their little girl.

Cyborg was shocked and angry and everything a big brother would feel! He was shocked his little sister had a daughter and angry she didn't tell him or inform him or at least contact him that she was OK. He knew that everything that had just happened would turn into a huge mess! Probably the end of the Teen Titans, well maybe he was just exaggerating, but then again the whole situation was very wild and untamed. He didn't know what would come next, and he was actually afraid to find out.

Starfire's mind was blank. She didn't know what to think! She had never been in a situation as this and had no idea how to react. True, she wasn't with Robin anymore, but the alien still loved him deeply. And yes, she forgave Raven, but having the offspring of her love? Starfire was most confused. She looked down at the little girl. She looked as confused as she was. Starfire had a weird feeling towards her. Not hate, nor resentment, more like she didn't feel anything. That was weird for the alien, since her emotions were very wild.

Robin. He could have sworn he blacked out for a minute. Raven had just confessed that the girl was his daughter. HIS DAUGHTER! Robin was furious with her, but also more in love. He knew a child would a be a great problem for a hero. And she would probably always be in constant danger if the wrong people found out about her. He wanted to not have anything to do with her, but at the same time, he wanted to hold her. Robin already knew parting with her would be impossible. Parting again with Raven would be Hell for him.

Raven waited until they all realized the meaning of her words. It took longer than expected. There faces were scarred with confusion and some a bit of anger. She looked at Robin. His face was blank. She knew his eyes would hold deep emotion. If only she could see them. Raven already knew that robin wouldn't let her stay here alone with Violet. But she had to be as stubborn as possible. Then again the prophecy she just heard...she would need there help more than ever in order to protect Violet. This was going to be a difficult journey.

"Momma?" Violet looked up at Raven. Everyone focused their attention to the little girl. She looked at Raven then at Robin back and forth, clearly confused. Robin bent down to her level and looked into her amethyst eyes clearly inherited from her mother. Violet looked at him. "D-Daddy?" She asked. Raven almost had tears in her eyes, key word:Almost. Violet hugged Robin who hugged back. He stroked her hair lovingly. Raven quickly and unnoticed stepped out, wiping her tears along with her. She felt guilty that she kept Robin a secret. And all this time Violet was sad she didn't have a father. She may be two, but she was as smart as Raven was when she was her age. She also felt guilty, ever thinking robin would resent their child when she had just witnessed him hugging her. More tears threatened to fall. There was no one around so she let them out freely. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Cyborg. He looked at her understanding. She noticed he was the only one there.

"Where are the others?" She asked him. He motioned towards the door.

"They stepped outside to give Robin and your daughter a minute. Raven why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you some way. Instead you left all alone. You had me so worried! We're family now Rae. You're my Lil sister. That's never going to change. Even if you do unspeakable stuff. This was nothing Rae. If you would have told me I wouldn't have hatted you. You can always trust me." He gave her a quick hug and went with Starfire and Beastboy outside. Robin came out of her room with Violet in tow. He came out to her and once again took her small hand into his.

"Rae, I want you to come with us. I want you back with us, both of you." He said looking at Violet. The little girl smiled widely. Raven nodded, but she showed him a small sign that he needed something important to tell her. They took Violet outside with the rest and then Raven led Robin back to the kitchen. She put the kettle on the stove and some water in the coffee maker.

"What's wrong Raven?" He asked. She stayed silent and she took out two mugs from the cabinets. She put them down on the marble counter and waited patiently until the water heated. Robin stayed quiet, knowing she was thinking about something important. He almost felt like nothing had happened. If felt like everyday in the early morning when he would get up to watch the sunrise, and Raven was ready making coffee and her tea. How they sat in comfortable silence, but no this wasn't comfortable for both. There was a lot of tension between them. Raven turned towards Robin and looked at him meaningfully for a while. He stared back trying t figure out what she was about to say. the kettle started whistling and Raven turned back to pour the tea. He served him his coffee exactly how he liked and she waited for her tea.

"Robin. When you came here, did you by any chance hear a deep voice? Like my fathers?" She said quietly. He nodded. She sipped her tea. He drank his coffee.

"There is another prophecy. It involves Violet. It said she has great power, and the day of the bloody moon, he will take her. That's on her birthday, exactly three months from now. I'm scared for out daughter." She said silently. Robin put down the his cup and walked towards Raven. He cupped her face.

"I will do the impossible to protect her, and to protect you. Raven. I finally found you, and I realized this whole time that I've loved you. I'm not going to lose you again. Even if I have to go to hell for you and Violet." Raven had tears brimming in her eyes. Robin kissed her tenderly. Raven knew it was coming this time. She kissed him back.

* * *

**Heey new chapter. As you can see it's longer! So I want this story to NOT wait till the end to have romance! I hate stories like that! So here some nice romance for you guys who adore this story I hope!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it has been such a long time! I don't like putting author notes at the beginning of a chapter, but it had to be done! I have to explain why it's been taking me a long time! I'm having writer's block! I have been writing this chapter for the past 2 weeks during my history class, nearly a month ago! **

**By the way, I tried to make this a little more detailed...but I don't think it worked out...I'm still an amateur so you know...  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

After a while of discussing over a couple of hours, the sun began to set and Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire decided to go to a nearby hotel to spend the night at. Robin wanted to stay with Violet and Raven to..."catch up" with Violet's life and Raven's.

"No funny business with my sister, or you'll be permanently deformed Boy Wonder." Cyborg glared at Robin who just chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head. They exited the small cottage slightly waving behind them. Raven, Robin and Violet in his arms waved back. Beastboy nodded slightly, and Starfire gave no gesture back except a blank stare. They walked back, closing the solid black door behind them. Raven left Robin and Violet in the living room while she made another batch of coffee and herbal tea. Violet squirmed in Robin's arms. He looked into the girls amethyst eyes and smiled at the thought of her being his and Raven's daughter. He let her down and she began running around showing him her toys.

"This is Mr. Tutle! and dis is my colleton of da theen thithans!" She showed him a little turtle with a string attached so she could walk around with it trailing behind. She then dropped the Teen Titans action figures he didn't know existed. Violet bounced around happily in her...er...Robin pajamas. Robin laughed at his daughter's action. Raven came in with a tray of hot tea and coffee and some cookies probably for Violet. They sat around the fire in some Gothic Victorian chairs, enjoying each-others company. Violet ate the cookies rather fast and soon begin to bob her head from side to side, obviously falling asleep. She curled into Robin's arms and fell into a peaceful slumber sucking her little dumb. Robin stroked her head softly, and they all stayed quiet for some time until Raven got up and went to the kitchen picking up the tray as she left. Robin layed Violet on a pearl couch and covered her with a purple blanket at the foot of the couch. He kissed her forehead and walked around the living room looking around. He found a large black bookcase which sustained many, many books! He skimmed through the titles, which were ironically...in a foreign language. He came across a small black book wedged secretly between to large brown books. He picked it out and looked at the sleek black cover. There was a golden string attached marking a page, he flipped to it and began reading.

_December 15, 2012-_

This was Raven's diary! He quickly put it back as he heard her light footsteps walk in. Raven picked up violet and walked into her bedroom; Robin followed.

"Can you open the covers?" Raven asked Robin. He nodded and pulled them so Raven could lay Violet down. She gave her a kiss and the cheek, "Goodnight." They both walked out, closing the door gently behind took Robin's hand and showed him to the stair leading up to a small balcony...a secret balcony. They walked into the cool night air and bot shivered slightly. Raven wearing only jeans and a small black cardigan was very cold as in contrast, Robin was wearing his...traffic light uniform, which was actually very warm. She chuckled slightly.

"Don't you think it's time to change your luminous uniform, Boy Blunder?" He blushed slightly and walked up next to her and leaned into the rail.

"I've actually been "trying" to design a more...mature uniform...but it's been tough. Cyborg wanted to go all out with technology, Starfire wanted yet another...bright outfit, and Beastboy, let's not get into that!" They laughed, picturing BB's outfit choice. "What about your design Ms. Roth?"

"Hmmm, I suggest you go with some black and maybe some other color...I don't know...but definitely black. It will make you look more mature." Robin smiled, Raven always knew what he liked. He turned Raven's chin towards him.

"I want to show you something I haven't shown anyone...ever!" She nodded. Robing began tearing his mask of his face. Raven gasped as she stared at his beautiful cerulean blue eyes. They were so mesmerizing to look at, Raven felt like melting into them. She smiled kindly at him, never looking away.

"Black and Blue." Raven said in a hushed voice.

"What?" He asked confused. She chuckled.

"You're uniform should be black and blue." He nodded, a smile plastered on his face. They stood a while watching the night stars and the lit moon. They felt at peace in one another's presence.

"So Raven, what's life been since...well...you know...you...had Violet? What's her life been like? Does she have a babysitter? Does she go to school or something?" Raven laughed at his questions.

"Well babysitter she does, and Robin...she's only two, she doesn't got to school yet." Robin scratched the back of his head laughing.

"Oh yeah. What's her babysitter like? Is she nice?" Raven sighed smiling, and nodded.

"She is...well you would have to meet her to actually know. It's hard to describe her...very deranged personality, but nonetheless she has been a great friend." Raven smiled slightly as the thought of her friend warmed her heart.

"You would have to introduce me sometime." Robin said yawning, causing Raven to also yawn. They looked out into the balcony for a while longer, just gazing into the brightly lit sky.

"Robin?" Raven asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" He answered, snapping out of the calm feeling he had experienced. She waited out, trying to find the words to say.

"Do you think we'll manage to one day get back to us? We have had to mature quite a lot...when we weren't exactly ready yet you know. I don't want for us to just be together because we have a child, but I want it to someday mean something again. I don't want to rush into things, before we aren't even ready and-" Robin put his finger to her mouth, silencing whatever she was about to say. He smiled tenderly down at the worried figure.

"We'll just take it day by day Raven. let's not worry about the future, but about the present." With that he led her back into the warm house, both clearly exhausted by the days events. Little did they know the dark figure lurking in the shadows, awaiting the perfect moment to lunge.

* * *

**FINALLY! God sorry it took a while! It might be short but I just couldn't wait to update any longer! It was originally going to be a longer piece, but I was having writer's block on it, so I decided to re-write it...write a lot! So here is the chapter and oh gosh, Robin's last sentence sounds so cliché!**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I KNOW IT'S YET ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER BUT IT'S A CHAPTER! not much of a chapter...**


End file.
